Rahsia Cinta Minnie
by sujushipper
Summary: Dalam menghadapi cabaran yang diberikan, Sungmin membongkar rahsia yang amat penting tentang Kyuhyun. Rahsia yang disimpan dari semua orang. apakah rahsianya?


Title: **Rahsia Cinta Minnie**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

genre: M (keganasan dan NC(?) pada chapter lain)

Warning: Genderswitch for uke{?}.

Victoria menggeliat lesu sambil mendakap Nichkun ketika dia terjaga pagi itu. Terukir dibibirnya senyuman puas. Victoria seorang gadis yang manja dan mementingkan diri serta seorang _materistic._ Hidupnya hanya berdasarkan wajahnya yang cantik mampu menjerat semua laki untuk mencintainya. Dia juga sudah berkahwin dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang bekerja sebagai kerani yang bekerja di company pelancongan. Mereka berkahwin semasa Victoria berusia 16 tahun dan Kyuhyun 20 tahun. Mereka berkahwin kerana cinta dan mereka berkenalan ketika Kyuhyun menyelamatkan Vic dari dilanggar. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mampu memenuhi permintaannya yang terlalu mewah serta sikap _shoppingholic_nya. Tanpa pengetahuan suaminya, Victoria sering tidur bersama Nichkhun,selingkuhnya dan mengabaikan tanggungjawabnya sebagai isteri.

Setibanya disekolah pagi itu, wajahnya kelihatan ceria sepanjang hari. Keceriaannya itu membuatkan Sungmin merasa hairan. Lee Sungmin merupakan teman baik Victoria kerana sikap Victoria yang egois menyebabkan ramai yang tidak mahu berteman dengannya. Kehairanan Sungmin kerana selama beberapa hari sebelum ini Victoria murung serta suka marah-marah.

"Vic,kamu kenapa?" tegur Sungmin semasa mereka didalam kelas. Guru yang mengajar baru meninggalkan kelas setelah bel berbunyi.

"_Nothing_,kamu tak suka aku ceria Minnie." Jawab Victoria sambil mengemas buku lalu keluar kelas secara terburu-buru.

" Kamu mahu kemana?" Tanya Minnie hairan.

" Pakaian ku tertinggal di apartmentnya Nichkhun. Semalam aku bermalam disana."

Minnie hairan dan matanya merenung kearah Victoria. " Kamu bermalam di apartment Nichkhun. Suamimu tak marah?"

Victoria hanya tersenyum. Sungmin hanya mengeleng kepala kesal dengan sikap temannya itu. Tak dapat dibayangkan perasaan Kyuhyun andainya kecurangan Victoria itu akan terbongkar. Perubahan Victoria semakin ketara semenjak Nichkhun pindah ke sekolah mereka.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Victoria kelihatan ceria. Hubungannya bersama Nichkhun bukan rahsia lagi. Kemana-mana pun, mereka akan sering kelihatan bersama

. "Vic,kamu tak takut ke?" Tanya Minnie ketika mereka bertemu di kantin.

"Takut apa?"

"Kalau hubungan kamu dengan Nichkhun diketahui oleh Kyuhyun,apa kamu tak takut?"

" Peduli apa! Aku berhak ke atas tubuhku,aku tak berhutang apa-apa dengan dia."

"tapi kamu kan isterinya Vic."

"jadi, dia boleh berkuasa? Minnie, dia tak ada apa-apa ertinya lagi dalam hidupku. Kesilapan yang terbesar dalam hidupku ialah berkahwin dengan dia."

" Lalu, mengapa kamu tidak meminta cerai? Dan dasar apa kamu berkahwin dengan dia?"

Victoria terdiam dan kemudian kepalanya dianggukkan.

"kamu benar Minnie. Tak guna juga simpan orang yang _useless_ seperti dia. Dulu aku fikir jika berkahwin, dia mampu memenuhi permintaan aku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah pacaran sama Nichkhun. Dia kaya dan baik."

Sungmin mengelengkan kepala mendengar kata-kata Victoria.

Sebulan kemudian.

SUNGMIN POV

Kini Victoria sudah bercerai dengan Kyuhyun. Kemarahanku pada Vic semakin di kemuncak apabila dia dengan lantangnya merendahkan harga diriku hanya kerana aku mempertahankan Kyuhyun.

FLASHBACK

_"Minnie lihat.." panggil Victoria menunjukkan surat kepadaku._

_" Vic..ni surat cerai,kamu buat tuntutan cerai."_

_" Ne.. dan sekarang aku sudah bebas. Kyu sudah ceraikan aku..aku senang sekali."_

_" Kamu tak menyesal Vic?"_

_" Menyesal? Dengan orang yang useless itu? No, aku tak akan menyesal. Aku malah rasa lega. Sekarang aku sudah bebas. Dengan ini, aku bisa bercinta dan berkahwin dengan Nichkhun."_

_Aku menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Masih aku tak percaya akan perubahan yang ada pada Vic._

_" Kamu akan menyesal, Vic. Kamu akan menyesal."_

_" Minnie, kamu ni kenapa? Dari tadi bilang aku akan menyesal. Memangnya kamu suka sama Kyuhyun. Dari tadi asyik belahi dia. Dengar sini Minnie, kalau memang kamu suka pada Kyuhyun, kamu fikir dia memang bagus, kamu boleh ambil dia. Aku dengan senang hati serahkan dia pada kamu. Kamu kahwin lah dengan dia. Kamu sayang dia, kamu tanggung aja dia. Nanti juga kamu tahu dia tu benar-benar useless." Bentak Vic padaku. Setelah itu, dia pergi untuk bertemu dengan Nichkhun. _

END FLASHBACK

Aku tak pernah lupa akan kata-katanya. Aku bertekad akan membuktikan bahawa Kyuhyun seorang yang terbaik. Aku akan menyambut cabaran Victoria. Aku akan membuktikan bahawa dia salah dan aku akan menghukumnya dengan seberat-berat hukuman.

SKIP

Hari ini Sungmin berbelanja di shopping complex bersama ummanya,Leeteuk dan sepupunya,Kibum. Mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir setelah berbelanja hampir 6 jam tanpa henti. Sekarang, di tangan mereka sudah memiliki banyak sampai mereka tidak memiliki tenaga untuk membawa lebih dari itu. Di wajah Minnie terpancar rasa kepuasan kerana sudah lama dia tidak menghabiskan masa bersama ibu serta sepupunya kerana mereka begitu sibuk dengan kerja mereka sehingga masa bersama amat terhad. Leeteuk bekerja sebagai marketing manager di perusahaan milik keluarga Park yang kini dikelola oleh ayah Kibum, Park Yoochun. Kibum tidak tertarik dengan bidang business kini menjawat sebagai doktor bedah di _Seoul Specialist Hospital_.

"Bagaimana Minnie? Kamu mahu kemana lagi?" Tanya umma.

"erm..minnie lelah umma,unnie. Kita makan dulu,lapar ni." Minnie mengeluarkan _puppy eyes _terbaiknya.

"iya,Minnie. Kita makan _sushi,_ unnie belanja."

"Ne unnie. Minnie akan makan dengan banyak . bukan senang unnie mahu belanja Minnie."

"bukannya setiap kali _shopping_ unnie belanja kamu."

"Minnie kan masih sekolah. Unnie mesti belanja Minnie. Benar umma?"

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat Sungmin dan Kibum. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Minnie dan Bummie yang masih saling bertengkar tetapi dia tahu bahawa Minnie amat merindukan sepupunya itu. Dia bahagia melihat wajah ceria Minnie yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya kerana kalah berantem mulut dengan Kibum.

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti. Tidak jauh dari mereka, tiga orang namja sedang menyerang seorang namja yang lain. Seorang wanita menjerit ketakutan sehingga menarik perhatian orang ramai. Minnie hanya mampu memeluk Leeteuk kerana takut melihat keadaan namja itu. Kedengaran bunyi daging manusia yang disiat mengunakan pedang tajam ditelinga mereka. Tiada siapa yang berani mendekati namja itu. Namja yang diserang itu akhirnya lama pula kelihatan 2 orang namja mendekati kawasan itu. Minnie tidak percaya melihat lelaki yang amat dikenali mendekati tiga orang namja yang bermandikan darah.

'Kyuhyun' bisik hati Minnie.

Namja yang datang bersama Kyuhyun berlutut memangku namja yang diserang tadi. Di wajah 3 orang namja yang menyerang tadi kelihatan pucat melihat tatapan tajam milik Kyuhyun. Mereka seakan tahu Kyuhyun bukan kawan mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka melibas pedang nya kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengelak dan serangan itu tersasar. Tangan Kyuhyun menarik leher namja itu dan menghempaskan ke cermin toko berhampiran. Darah memancut keluar dari kepalanya dan namja itu tidak bergerak lagi.

Leeteuk hanya mampu memeluk tubuh Minnie dan Bummie erat. Kengerian melanda juga tidak mampu bergerak.

2 namja yang lain kemudian cuba menyerang Kyuhyun bersama-sama tetapi gagal. Kyuhyun mampu menepis setiap serangan. Tubuh namja itu terbongkok apabila Kyuhyun menghentam perutnya dengan kuat menggunakan besi. Kyuhyun mencengkam rambut seorang namja yang lain dan menghentaknya di atas jalan. Minnie hanya mampu menutup mata apabila mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan.

Mata Minnie merenung kearah wajah kyuhyun yang tenang. Kyuhyun mengangkat pedang yang ada di atas yang kedua tadi menyerang kembali. Dia melibas pedangnya kerarah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum dan namja tadi tidak menunjukkan wajah gementaratau takut. Dari sinar mata mereka terpancar kilauan maut. Mereka bertarung dengan pantas sehingga pedang yang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun menyiat ganas leher namja itu. Darah keluar dari lehernya dan lelaki itu tumbang tanpa suara. Minnie,Leeteuk dan Bummie tergamam kerana hanya 100 meter dihadapan mereka kejadian itu.

"jangan bergerak!Police! Letakkan senjata!" dua lelaki beruniform menghalakan pistol kearah Kyuhyun.

Minne menggigit bibirnya. Ada perasaan cemas serta takut di dalam kelihatan tenang dan mendepakan tangannya. Minnie dapat mendengar dengan jelas ketawa puas dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ketawanya kedengaran sinis mengejek seperti tiada apa ketakutan dalam dirinya.

"Letakkan senjata!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pedangnya kebawah dan meletakkan kedua tangannya kebelakang leher. Dengan pantas kedua-dua tangan Kyuhyun digari dan dibawa pergi bersama namja yang tadi datang bersamanya.

Minnie,Bummie dan Leeteuk menghampiri kawasan yang mula dikerumuni itu,

"ke tepi! Ke tepi!" jerit police yang ada disitu.

Kibum mendekati police itu. " saya doktor." Kata Bummie tegas.

Police itu seakan tidak mempercayai kata-kata Kibum. Kibum segera menunjukkan ID nya dan dibenarkan mendekati mangsa-mangsa itu.

"bagaimana doc?"

"mereka sudah mati" jawab Kibum.

"serangan begini, siapa pun akan mati. Tidak ada belas kasihan langsung."

"ini kes mana?"

"kes *****"

Kibum segera mendekati Leeteuk dan Sungmin.

"bagaimana Bummie?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Unnie, mereka baik-baik kan?" Tanya Minnie.

"mereka mati Leeteuk umma,Minnie. Mereka cedera teruk dan seorang dari mereka disembelih"

"MWO…" teriak Minnie dan Leeteuk.

Minnie buntu harus melakukan apa. Dalam hatinya tertanya-tanya kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Apa perasaan Vic jika mengetahui bahawa mantan suaminya pembunuh. Dari apa yang Sungmin lihat, Kyuhyun menpunyai kemahiran serta gerak tempurnya sempurna.

"Bummie,kita mahu kemana?" Leeteuk hairan melihat Kibum mengikut jalan yang bertentang dengan jalan je rumahnya.

"kita ke _police station_. Bummie mahu buat _report."_

Setibanya di sana, Kibum pun masuk ke dalam bersama Sungmin yang merayu ingin ikut.

" Selamat siang."

"selamat siang, ada yang boleh saya bantu?"Tanya Kibum.

"saya mahu ketemu dengan pertugas yang menguruskan kes *****."

"kes *****? Tunggu, saya,…saya panggil"

"maaf, saya pertugas kes *****. Tadi saya sudah mendapat perintah dari ketua Puan. Saya sudah melepaskan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ketua? Bagaimana dia tahu.?kejadian baru berlaku.:"

"semasa kejadian, Tuan Choi Siwon ada bersama Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Tuan Siwon yang memberitahu ketua puan. Saya mendapat perintah untuk melepaskan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kamu tahu dimana mereka.?" Tanya Sungmin.

"mereka kan bawahan Puan. Puan kan orang **BSO*."**

"kami akan mencari orang kami." Kibum yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya terpaksa acting agar mereka tidak tahu bahawa dia bukan orang yang mereka sangka.

Kibum dan Minnie keluar dari sana dan menyapa Leeteuk yang tunggu di luar. Mereka kembali ke rumah.

"Unnie, BSO itu apa?"

"Unnie juga tak tahu Minnie."

Sungmin hairan bagaimana Kyunhyun boleh terlepas setelah membunuh orang. Siapa ketua yang mereka maksudkan. Kyuhyun memang bukan orang biasa.

Kibum juga merasa aneh. Siapa Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia bisa lepas dengan hanya satu perintah? Ketua yang dimaksudkan itu siapa? Apa mungkin pengarah hospital? Apa itu BSO? Kenapa semua_ police _tadi tunduk ketakutan bila menyebut BSO?

'aku mesti siasat' bisik hati Kibum dan Sungmin.

TBC

***BSO**=BLACK SECRET ORGANIZATION

Mian..kalau ada TYPO..harap maklum.. harap ada yang sudi baca dan review.

Ini Cuma imaginasi aku. Tidak lebih.. Sekian.


End file.
